The Emotional State of Draco Malfoy
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Harry finally gets his revenge on Draco, or does he? Harry catches Draco in an emotional state and captures it in a picture. Soon the whole school will know what Draco's true prized posession is. Will Harry's revenge work, or will it backfire?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, holding his stuffed teddy, and crying. Who ever thought Draco Malfoy would have a sensitive side? I know Harry didn't, that's for sure, and neither did the rest of the school. Harry wasn't sure what Draco was crying about, but he knew that he could take his revenge off of this moment. Harry was currently in the room Draco was staying in. He was trying his best to not make a sound under his Invisibility Cloak. He had brought Colin Creevy with him just in case he could get a moment that could help him get his revenge on Draco. "Now Colin, on the count of three, take the picture," Harry said as quietly as he possibly could. Harry held up his finger for 1. The Colin had seen 2 fingers go up. Then, finally, he had seen 3. As soon as Harry took his fingers away, Colin snapped a picture of Draco Malfoy with his teddy, and tears streaming down his face.  
  
***  
  
Draco heard a sound. He quickly shoved his teddy under his pillow and got up from his bed. All of a sudden the door started to open, and in came Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, it's just you two," he muttered. Draco decided that he was going to just go to bed. He just wanted to sleep the rest of his life away. He didn't know that through that open door, two people from the Gryffindor tower had just left that room, and one was going to make Draco's life a living hell.  
  
***  
  
"How soon can you get that developed?" Harry asked Colin excitedly.  
  
"In about a minute," Colin replied.  
  
"Can we do that now?"  
  
"Of course we can Harry." Harry and Colin were now in the Gryffindor common room. Colin was headed up to the boy's dormitories. "I'll be back in a minute," he yelled. Colin disappeared up the stairs. A couple of minutes later, he reappeared down the stairs with something in his hands. "Here you are Harry."  
  
"Thanks Colin! I owe you won," he said hugging him.  
  
"No you don't. It was my pleasure. May I ask what you are going to do with that picture?"  
  
"I'm going to make Malfoy's life a living hell. You'll see tomorrow night. Tonight, I've got some work to do."  
  
***  
  
Harry couldn't wait for that night. Through almost every class he was anxious. He wished he could see the look on everyone's faces tonight when they went back to their common rooms. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to see what people have to say about Draco Malfoy now. He didn't tell Hermione or Ron his plan because he wanted it to be a total shock to everyone. Plus he didn't want it accidentally slipping out that he was the one who in fact embarrassed Draco. Harry all ready planned to looked shocked and pretend he didn't know who took the picture. He also had Colin's word that he wouldn't spill the beans either.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all walking back to the common room. "Hermione, I need help with Charms again, can you help me?"  
  
"Do you mean do it for you, or actually help you, because I refuse to do it for you."  
  
"Pig snout," said Harry when they reached the Fat Lady. As soon as they walked in, Harry had seen a crowd of people by the notice board.  
  
"I wonder what is going on over there," said Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well, let's go over there and find out, shall we?" said Harry smugly.  
  
Ron walked up to Seamus and asked him what was everyone staring at. Seamus pulled him up closer to the notice board, and put him in front of the picture. Ron's face widened in shock and he started laughing. He went back and got Hermione and Harry and said, "You guys have to see this." He pulled them forward to the notice board and shoved through everyone there. Hermione's mouth dropped and Harry just stood there and smiled. "Revenge can be sweet," he thought to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I wonder who did this?" asked Hermione while laughing.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue," said Harry. He still couldn't believe he pulled it off.  
  
"What does it say, I can't read it," he heard Neville's voice from the back. Harry left the crowd to go and talk to him.  
  
"You want to know what it is that everyone is looking at?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, why is everyone at the notice board?"  
  
"Because there is are new group therapy sessions soon."  
  
"Why would anyone need group therapy?"  
  
"Neville, this is emotional group therapy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here, have a look." Harry pushed Neville through the crowd and made him stand right in front of the poster. "Read it aloud and tell me what it says?"  
  
"You having trouble with all of the big words?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it Neville. I'm having troubles reading it."  
  
"OK, here you go Harry. It says: NEW EMOTIONAL GROUP THERAPY SESSIONS, CONTACT DRACO MALFOY OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR TEDDY BEARS! BONUS POINTS IF YOU GET ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE DRACO MALFOY'S! There is also a picture below it, do you see it?"  
  
"Yeah, I see it all right."  
  
"I wonder why Malfoy would be starting group therapy sessions for emotional disorders?" asked Hermione a loud.  
  
"Don't you get it Hermione? It's a joke. It's a joke about Malfoy being in an emotional state and having a teddy bear. Look at thing! I bet you none of the first years have anything like that," stated Ron.  
  
"I don't think it's that funny," remarked Hermione. "I'm going to bed. All of this commotion is giving me a headache."  
  
"I'm going to bed too," said Harry. "Goodnight everyone." Harry couldn't wait until the next day. He was finally looking forward to Potions the next day. He always had double Potions with the Slytherin house. He wondered how Snape would react to Draco with a teddy bear. That was Harry's last thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day was one of Harry's most enjoyable days. Draco had people coming up to him all day laughing at him. During Potions, Snape wouldn't even look at Draco. It was now after Potions class and Draco was just exiting, when up came a little first year. He didn't know who he was, but he was carrying something that resembled a teddy bear.  
  
"Are you Draco Malfoy?" asked the first year.  
  
"Yeah, why?" he asked in a disgusted tone.  
  
"I was wondering about when your sessions were going to start."  
  
"My sessions? What sessions? I don't have any sessions," he said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Sure you do! Your emotional group therapy sessions, remember? It said on the poster to contact you for the times. I even brought my teddy bear. It looks almost exactly like yours."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't believe that the little kid knew about his teddy bear. He only held in when he was having an emotional breakdown. "How did you know about Fuzzy Woo?" he asked. All of a sudden kids around him started laughing. "Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?" he thought. "What poster are you talking about?"  
  
"This one," said the boy. He pulled out the poster with the group therapy and his picture.  
  
"How did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"You delivered it to everyone by owl. Why are you asking me this anyways? You are the one who is starting it, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"How does it feel to be embarrassed for once, Malfoy?" said a voice behind him.  
  
"So it was you, Potter, I should've known."  
  
"Of course it was I. I wanted everyone to see you crying with you teddy bear. What did you call it? Is his name Fuzzy Woo?"  
  
"What's wrong with crying now and then and a stuffed bear to hug? I mean, everyone has emotional breakdowns," said Draco with tears forming in his eyes. "Even a guy like me has pressures and emotions. He has to let them out some way."  
  
"Oh you poor dear," said a Ravenclaw girl behind him.  
  
"It's OK Draco, we'll help you get through this." At the moment a lot of the girls started to go to Draco and pat him on the back.  
  
"Come on ladies. Let's go get through my emotional breakdown outside, shall we? But hold on for just one sec." Draco turned around and faced Harry. "Hey Harry, thanks for showing everyone I have emotional breakdowns. Now I have real cuddle bunnies." Draco winked at him, turned around, and said to the girls, "Shall we?" They all surrounded him and they all went off down the hall. Harry didn't like that fact that Draco had beaten him yet again. 


End file.
